powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers XroSquad
Power Rangers XroSquad is an ideal fanfiction series created by Billy2009. This fanfiction series takes elements from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Power Rangers Zeo, and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Story Plot When three characters from the cartoon world find themselves somewhat "accidentally" becoming the Power Rangers XroSquad where they faced the villain Darkon and his fellow comrades, who they somewhat accidentally freeing them, who bent on either rule, conquer, or destroy the Earth, which the Rangers refuse to left that happens and start working together as a team. But they also faced another challenge... like dealing of juggling with each of their everyday life! Characters Rangers Allies * Villains * Darkor * Madorr * Slade * G * Chronos * Dark Borgs Other Characters * Arsenal Morphers * Xros Morpher Sidearm * Xros Sword * Xros Shooter Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * XroSquad Blaster ** Xros Bowgun ** Xros Daggers ** Xros Lance Vehicles * Xros Cycles Power-Up Armors * Megazords * XroSquad Megazord ** Xros Submarine Zord ** Xros Copter Zord ** Xros Tank Zord Episodes * Episode 01: XroSquad, Part 1 - While having normal days between themselves, three cartoon characters soon somewhat accidentally becoming Power Rangers. While that, the evil Darkor, along with his comrades, has been reawakening. * Episode 02: XroSquad, Part 2 - As Darkor begins his wrath, the Rangers now forced to team-ups and works together of defeating Darkor and his army. * Episode 03: United - After their first fight with Darkor, the Rangers start to tell each of their history together while Darkor's personal mad scientist, Madorr create the monster Skeletitan to attacks the Power Rangers. * Episode 04: Megazord - Upon Darkor summon Minoton, the Rangers struggling of defeating a giant monster not before three strange vehicles arrives to help them out. * Episode 05: Nightmares - When Chooki and Kim's nightmares cause them to be tired that Mikey is forced to deal with Darkor alone. But, he soon learn Darkor's monster, Darkdream is responsible for them and set out of defeating him. * Episode 06: Questions - Mikey and Chooki get kidnapped by the Riddler who puts Kim into a series of tests of questions for her to solve. Meanwhile, the Rangers' follow friend, ??? begins to suspect that they are hiding something from ???. * Episode 07: Tests - Upon after a fight with the monster who judge them of their lacks at team bonding, the Rangers start to trying to find out of who should led the team. * Episode 08: Speed - Zoomon, Darkor's fellow monster, start to challenge the Rangers to a race as they unlock their new arsenal, the Xros Cycles. * Episode 09: Trickily - When Chooki start befriend with Darkor's former monster, Jokester. But, Mikey and Kim think that there something fishy about him. But, upon of him now knowing that his tricks him and easily defeats Mikey and Kim, Chooki set out of defeating the monster who he once befriended with him. * Episode 10: Games - Trivia * Category:Billy2009